


i shouldn't stay, i think you'll agree

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: writing exercises [1]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: (nobody loves you like me - jonathan coulton)
Series: writing exercises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113





	i shouldn't stay, i think you'll agree

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

Bradley reminded Dwayne of himself a long time ago. Quiet, reluctant, constantly on edge like there was a knife to his throat. Dwayne couldn't quite blame him, either. Being the President's aide put a good bit of stress on him, or at least, that's how it came across.

So Dwayne did his best to make him feel at ease. He knew better than anyone ever could that Bradley was getting hurt just by being around him, but the boy was persistent. Almost admirably so. _Almost._

"I just got here. Don't worry about it."


End file.
